Moving on
by CinnamonChix
Summary: This is my entry for The tribute to fred weasley competition.  Song was chosen for me.


**This is for "The Tribute to Fred weasley Competition" by s t a r l i t illumination. I used the song from Hairspray you can't stop the beat because that was my song which I asked for. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP. It's property of J.. Oh and I don't own You can't stop the beat either. **

* * *

><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>

A week after the battle at Hogwarts Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys were all safely at the Burrow. The first night was the hardest, looking at all of Fred's things, remembering him every moment. The next few nights weren't easy, but they weren't as bad. The family all kept to themselves. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were always in Ron's room, and the rest of the brothers kept to their own rooms as well. Arthur Weasley was gone a lot, trying to help rebuild Hogwarts and the ministry. Molly was always knitting, staring into space as her thoughts revolved around her son. The only one who had enough sense to realize that the moping was _not_ helping was Ginny, who spent her time going from room to room trying to cheer people up. She had the most trouble with George, who felt like a giant part of him was missing.

After a week of silence and tears Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She decided she would cheer everyone up. She didn't know if her silly plan would work, but it was worth a try. That day Molly had gone with her husband to help at hogwarts, not wanting to sit around anymore.

Ginny climbed up the stairs to the top. Then she raced back down them pounding on everyone's doors and shouting "EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS NOW!".

She reached the bottom, and turned around. She heard feet on the stairs, some going more quickly than others.

First came Bill, Fleur, and Charlie-who had arrived just days before. Then Percy showed up, and the trio. The only one missing was George.

"Would someone go and force George to come down here?" she asked.

Bill and Charlie headed back up. She heard a knock, some muffled voices, and 3 sets of feet coming down the stairs, 2 quickly and one dragging behind.

George looked miserable. Ginny made sure she made eye contact with him when she told them what had been on her mind for the past few days.

"Look, I know everyone is really upset right now, but I also know that ..." she choked on her words for a moment, "that he wouldn't want us to not go on with our lives. So now, I don't care what you say, we're going to have some fun, because right now we all need a laugh."

Everyone but Harry looked at her like they couldn't comprehend her words.

She walked over to their old radio, and turned it on. A catchy, fun beat started up.

"What is this?" Ron asked.

"Muggle music, I think." Ginny said.

She paused.

"Dance everyone!" she ordered.

No one moved for a second. Then Harry stepped forward to her side, and began to dance with Ginny. They all stared. Then Bill and Fleur started dancing. The words started up in the song.

_You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill,_

_ You can try to stop the seasons girl but you know you never will. _

_ And you can try to stop my dancin' feet but I just cannot stand still_

Hermione and Ron were dancing, and so was Charlie. Percy, who was usually above anything fun, even joined in. The only one standing still was George. Harry, despite all of the emotions that filled him, grinned as he twirled Ginny around in a circle.

_'Cause the world keeps spinning 'round and 'round_ Harry twirled Ginny again and she laughed. He joined in. It was a relief to laugh again after so long.

"It feels amazing to laugh." Ginny sighed. She looked to George, who was staring at her, and smiled. He looked down at his feet.

"I'll be right back." she whispered to Harry, then went over to George.

"Come on," she said, "dance with me."

There was laughter coming from both couples. George stared at her for a long moment, then grabbed her hand and twirled her around. They started dancing, the beat was fast so it was impossible not to feel happy. He grinned, and it felt weird. He hadn't smiled in a while. There was a sudden outburst of loud laughter from Percy. Charlie had decided to spin in circles, and after a minute got dizzy and fell down. Everyone laughed, looking at him for a moment.

"Let's all spin!" Ginny said excitedly. So they did. Everyone spun around and around, then fell on their butts. They were all laughing hysterically when Molly and Arthur got home. They were surprised to find their children laughing, and the sound was like home to them both.

"What's going on?" Molly asked.

"Dance party!" George said, standing up and twirling Ginny so that she was back in Harry's arms. They grinned at each other before going back to dancing.

_'Cause the world keeps spinning 'round and 'round, And my heart's keeping time at the speed of sound, I was lost 'till I heard the drums and I found my way. 'Cause you can't stop the beat!_

Arthur paused, watching his children and extended family dance, and then turned to Molly.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

She looked surprised. It was very rare that the two of them got to do anything together, especially lately.

"Alright." she grinned.

And so they joined in.

In the back of all of their minds' they were all thinking about George, but they knew he would be proud of them moving on in life. And he wasn't completely gone either, he would be with them forever, in their Hearts 3

**Sorry for the Cheesy ending :3**

**This is strictly a one-shot. Can't really move on from here. Thanks again for reading :D**


End file.
